La pelea
by ellimillers
Summary: Jess obtiene una serie de zombies y pelea con Nick para verla, lo que podria provocar diferentes reacciones en ellos. Suena horrible, pero espero que les guste ;).
1. La discusion

¡Hola a todos! Como prometí, ¡aquí esta mi nuevo fic! Esta vez de Nick/Jess (oh si). Antes quiero aclarar que esta historia no se centra en ningún tiempo en especifico, (Jess menciono TWD en el episodio 2x03, si no me equivoco, pero también hago alusión a que ocurre después del beso) así que tal vez les parezca algo confuso. Sin más que decir, espero y sea de su agrado. ;D

* * *

Nick se encontraba sentado en la esquina del sillón café de su departamento. Observaba un documental sobre tortugas mientras bebía una cerveza.

"Hombre, tortugas." Dijo el, con voz de asombro y acercándose mas a la televisión.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que hizo que Nick se sobresaltara y se pegara contra el televisor.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso todos los días?!" Grito Nick "¿Puedes ver como de mal esta mi cara? ¡No necesito más deformaciones en ella! Jess, quien fue aquella que entro súbitamente, empezó a reírse.

"Yo pienso que tu rostro siempre ha sido atrayente, Nicholas" Tan rápido como dijo esto ella trato de desviar la atención de ello, pero no lo logro.

"¿Soy atrayente para ti?" Dijo Nick Miller con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jess atónita, sin saber que decir y sin ganas de hacer el momento mas incomodo de lo que se había hecho, metió la mano a su bolsa y saco un DVD, buscando la mas rápida forma de cambiar el tema.

"Mira lo que Dave el loco me obsequio, es una de esas series de zombies populares en la televisión" Jess se acercó a Nick y se sentó con el en la alfombra, solamente a unos cuentos centímetros de distancia. Le tendió la caja del DVD para que lo observara.

Nick la tomo entre sus manos y mostro una cara de consternación, lo que para Jess fue un triunfo, ya que había logrado cambiar su atención a otra cosa.

"¿Acaso no Dave el loco es un indigente? ¿Como pudo comprar esto?"

"Oh, ¡la encontró escarbando en la basura! Dijo que era un gesto de agradecimiento por traerle café todos los días y dejar una sabana a un lado de mi coche para que no pase frio!

"¿Cuántas sabanas has dejado allí, Jess?" dijo Nick con curiosidad.

"He dejado 25 sabanas"- Dijo Jess con una mueca -"¡pero todo siempre tiene una recompensa! ¡Y tenemos entretenimiento gratis! ¿Entonces que dices, quieres verla?" Dijo Jess mostrando una gran sonrisa.

"Nahh, paso. Tortugas mucho mejor que zombies, ¿Sabias que existe una tortuga con dos cabezas? ¡Dos cabezas! El mejor modelo de vida que puede existir, nada de artistas reconocidos, escritores, científicos, pacifistas, ¡tortugas Jess! Solo míralas, se toman la vida con calma, la disfrutan y son imponentes con sus mujeres, yo quiero ser así Jess, ¡Esto es frustrante! Viven en el agua, Jessica, ¡Yo quiero vivir en el agua!" Dijo Nick apuntando a la televisión y enojándose con ella.

"Vamos, Nicholas, tu estas escribiendo una novela de zombies y yo quiero tener entretenimiento, ¡Los dos ganamos! Tu ganas inspiración, yo gano diversión, así que muévete de ahí y déjame poner el DVD"

"Yo no obtengo inspiración de las ideas de otros, Jess. Además, ya tengo una"- Dijo con determinación.

"¿Y que hay de aquella del hombre lobo y triangulo amoroso que tenias originalmente? ¡Eran de aquella tediosa saga, Crepúsculo!- Jess lo miro riéndose.- ¿Y que es tu inspiración? Tú odias casi todo en la vida.

"¡No es mi culpa que todos roben mis ideas, Jess! Soy un hombre exitoso y todos tratan de imitarme. Además, los escritores nunca revelamos nuestra fuente de inspiración, si no iríamos a la cárcel, ¿Cómo crees que logramos paisajes tan vividos y reales? ¡Hierbas, Jess, hierbas! Pero en este caso no es que, si no quien".

Nick se arrepintió al instante por haber dicho eso, no por lo primero, eso era cierto, estaba seguro de que muchas personas habían cometido plagio de sus asombrosas ideas; si no de lo ultimo que menciono.

"¡Nick Miller tiene a alguien de inspiración! ¡Ni si quiera creo que estemos hablando de ti! ¿Quién es aquella chica que es tu musa?- Dijo Jess canturreando- ¿O acaso es chico? No tiene nada de malo aceptar tu yo interior, Miller."

"¡Es un secreto Jess! Además eres t…- Nick s había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Jess no era nada tonta, ella sin dudas sabía a lo que se había referido. Demonios.

"¿Estas diciendo que… yo soy tu inspiración?- Jess hablo con un tono serio, pero en el cual podías distinguir sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Nick se quedo mirándola durante un tiempo. Por supuesto que ella era su inspiración. Una chica con aquellas facciones y una personalidad tan única era motivo de admiración… y deseo. Su mirada se cruzo con la de ella y no la apartaron. La palma de Nick se poso en su mejilla y pudo ver como ella se sonrojaba. Era lo más tierno que podía haber en el mundo. Nick se dio cuenta de nunca debió hacer aquello, ya que si con el beso las cosas iban bastante mal, ahora imagínate si hubiera otro. El aparto la mano de su rostro, lo que hizo que Jess volviera a la normalidad y pestañeara como si saliera de un trance.

Jess vio la oportunidad de poner la serie, ya que Nick se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin apartar la vista de él, sigilosamente fue pecho tierra hacia el DVD, pero cuando tan solo había gateado unos pocos centímetros, Nick la sorprendió.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y al instante se arrastraron la corta distancia hasta el reproductor de DVD, el cual Nick tapo con todo su cuerpo, evitando que Jess pusiera el disco.

"Nick Miller, veré este disco aunque tenga que pasar sobre de ti" Dijo Jess de forma amenazadora.

"Oh, ¿enserio?" Menciono Nick girando su cabeza para verla y al final volteando su cuerpo. "Entonces ven, pasa sobre mi" dijo abriendo los brazos mientras que en su rostro se pronunciaba una gran sonrisa y se veía la cara de consternación de Jess.

Jess lo miro con sorpresa y abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo.

"Entonces lo hare. No tengo miedo a tocarte, Miller" Jess se acercó y trataba de engañarlo pretendiendo ir a un lado, sin embargo, el tenia buenos reflejos. Los dos se iban acercando al otro para evitar que cada uno contara con su objetivo, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara, a unos pocos cuantos centímetros y se quedaron mudos. Ambos mantuvieron un contacto visual y se creo un silencio entre ellos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban y ambos podrían jurar que, por un momento, solo estaban los dos en el mundo, no ruidos, no personas, distracciones, solo ellos, a centímetros de que algo pudiera ocurrir entre los dos. Sin embargo, Jess volvió a la normalidad mucho antes que Nick, y justo cuando parecía que Nick estaba a punto de besarla, ella se escabullo por un lado y tomo el DVD y el control de la televisión.

"AJA, ahí lo tienes Nick Miller! Yo no tengo miedo de nada, y otra vez te gane, te gane, te gaaaaneeeee y tu pierdes, ¡y tu pierdes!" Empezó a canturrear Jess mientras giraba lentamente y lo apuntaba con un dedo justo como el hacia con ella.

Nick empezó a reírse.

"¿Por qué estas riendo? Llora, vamos llora, acabas de perder, no veras las tortugas, ¿acaso eres una piedra? Dijo Jess, aun sosteniendo el DVD en sus manos mientras que lo regañaba.

"¿Y como lo vas a ver sin su conexión?" Dijo Nick riéndose.

Jess examino el DVD y no se había dado cuenta de que solo tenía al aparato. "Mierda", exclamo Jess en su interior mientras que dirigía su mirada a él.

"¿Por qué crees que ya no vemos películas, Jess?" "Yo soy el macho alfa de aquí y yo controlo todo lo tecnológico, si yo quiero apago la tele." Entonces Nick chasqueo los dedos y súbitamente se apagó el aparato electrónico.

"¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?!" dijo Jess mirándolo

"Te lo dije, tengo magia en mi nena". Dijo Nick mientas que le guiñaba el ojo, lo que disparo mas el enojo de Jess.

Justo cuando iba a continuar peleando, Jess sonrió hacia él.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo? Perdiste Jessica los perdedores no ríen! ¡Tengo el control, Jess! Ahora arrástrate y pide demencia"- Dijo con desesperación - "¿Por qué sonríes?"

Jess se sentó a su lado, aun sosteniendo el DVD y lo miro a los ojos. Todavía tenia cartas con las cuales podía derrotarlo.

"¿Te mencione junto a que cosa encontró Dave el loco este disco?"

Los ojos de Nick mostraron sorpresa.

"Dime que es una tortuga"- Exclamo Nick, con ilusión en sus ojos.

"No, es mucho mejor que eso."

"¿Qué es? ¡DIME QUE ES!" El rostro de Nick mostro desesperación y deseos de saber lo que era aquel objeto.

"Un abrigo"- Pronuncio Jess lentamente, saboreando la sorpresa de su enemigo ante lo que acababa de decir.

No hay manera de que me ganes en esto, Miller.

* * *

Como pueden observar no soy muy buena en el campo del humor (mis mas sinceras disculpas). Si les gusto, háganmelo saber para continuar con la historia :3. Chao ;).


	2. El abrigo

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por haberme tomado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, mis mas sinceras disculpas para cada uno de ustedes . Bueno, después de casi un mes si un nuevo capitulo de new girl, ¡mañana por fin se transmitirá uno ;_; ! (EL CUAL VA A CONTENER MUCHO NESS ;_; OH POR DIOS, MORIRÉ) . Ya extrañaba demasiado este programa y sus característico humor, así que a aprovecharlo mañana :D. Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras por así decirlo mas altas de nivel que el anterior (no son taaaaaan grandes, pero si llega a ofender a alguien, mis disculpas) y gracias por los reviews que dejaron la ultima vez, me complace ver que les agrado esta pequeña historia :D. Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo ;).

* * *

Nick escucho lo que dijo su compañera de departamento y se quedo mudo. Un abrigo. La pieza faltante de su existir, la pieza que lo complementaba.

"¿DONDE ESTA ESE ABRIGO?" grito Nick con desesperación "NO PUEDO RESPIRAR SIN EL, JESS. ¡!TODO HOMBRE NECESITA UN ABRIGO, TODOS!

"Te diré si me das las conexiones, Miller"- Dijo Jess

OH,OH, OH,- rio Nick Miller de forma escandalosa- estas jugando tus cartas muy bien, Jessica.

"¿Lo quieres o no? El servicio de la basura viene a recogerla a las ocho en punto."- Ella reviso su reloj- "Oh, ¡mira! Tienes quince minutos para encontrarlo Miller" Dijo apuntando a su pecho con una sonrisa.

"Yo no quiero este dolor. ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTE DOLOR, JESS! - El dio vueltas en su lugar con las manos sobre la cabeza, tratando de pensar en una posible solución.

"Diez minutos"- Dijo Jess canturreando.- "Tick, tock, Miller."

"Tu pedazo de infierno"- Nick fanfarroneaba mientras sacaba de la parte frontal de su pantalón las conexiones.

"¿Por qué demonios guardaste allí, Nick?"- Dijo Jess apuntando al lugar. – " ¡No te has bañado desde hace tres días, Miller!"

Nick lanzo por el suelo las conexiones a Jess, mientras ella tomaba un pedazo de servilleta y la recogía con la mano.

"Ahora, ¿¡Donde esta el maldito abrigo!?"

"No te diré si no limpias esto"- Dijo señalando el cable y tirando la servilleta a un lado.

Nick se arrastró rápidamente al lugar y empezó a limpiarlo desesperadamente.

"¿Acaso son esas lagrimas las que puedo ver en tu rostro, Nick?" Dijo Jess sorprendida.

"No me hables nunca mas, has destruido todo el orgullo de este hombre"

"Oh, no sabia que tenias orgullo, Miller"- Dijo Jess agachándose para verlo a la cara – "El poder femenino te esta ganado, Nick" Le chasqueo un ojo y se levanto. "Yo que tu haría eso mas rápido, faltan casi diez minutos"

Nick limpio rápidamente el cable y miro a Jessica a los ojos.

-Tú bastarda infeliz- Pronuncio Nick entre dientes.

Ah ah ah- dijo Jess regañándolo- nada de malas palabras, Miller.

Nick puso su famosa cara de tortuga mientras se quedaba viéndola

-¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te aprecio?- dijo Nick con sarcasmo

-Oh, claro que la tengo- Jess lo miro con dulzura y guiño un ojo.

-¡Eso era sarcasmo! – Grito Nick.

- Oh claro que lo era- pronuncio Jess con sarcasmo- Otros minutos menos Miller, mas te vale que limpies bien cada parte del cable o adiós abrigo.

Nick empezó a llorar otra vez, lo que luego lo llevo a la ira haciendo que inconscientemente metiera el cable en su boca.

-¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo Miller!?

-¡No lo se, estoy entrando en pánico.- Llego a pronunciar Nick.

-Oh vamos, solo dame el maldito cable- Nick le dio el cable a Jess y al instante se arrepintió.

-Ugh, vamos Nick- dijo tomando el cable que tenia saliva- Yo creo que eres mejor que esto. Ahora necesito limpiar este asqueroso líquido de este cable.

-¿Asqueroso?- Dijo Nick riéndose- ¿Te tengo que recordar quien me devolvió el beso que pretende que nunca quiso recibir?- Nick la apunto con su dedo mientras mordía su labio.

-Fue un día muy largo y te tengo que acordar que ese mismo día tome demasiado alcohol- dijo Jess haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto- Y si soy así sin tomar nada, no me sorprende que haya actuado de esa forma después de la fiesta de alcohol que hubo en mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes solamente admitir que te atraigo?! Yo les doy a las mujeres lo que necesitan, nunca dejo a una insatisfecha, y yo creo que tú, Jessica, no fuiste la excepción.

-Créeme o no, yo fui la excepción- dijo Jess con una mirada severa- Tu boca es asquerosa y besas peor que un niño de diez años.

-¿Quién va por ahí y besa a un niño de diez años? ¡Que pasa contigo!

-¡Los niños no son lo que eran antes! Incluso ya saben mas que yo sobre sexo, Nick. ¡Que le paso al mundo!

- Eso no justifica nada, Jess. Y para de tratar de desviarte del tema, Jess, creo que necesitamos hablar.

-¿Quieres el abrigo o no?- Nick cabeceo de arriba a abajo, mostrando un si por respuesta- Segunda bolsa a un lado de la caja de Dave.

Al momento en que Jess termino de indicar donde estaba, Nick salió corriendo del apartamento.

-¡Ten cuidado en las escaleras!- Grito Jess, escuchando como unos segundos después alguien caía en ellas.

-¡Nada paso!- Grito Nick.

Nick se dirigió afuera del edificio, en donde detrás de este se encontraba el lugar donde el estacionaba su coche y en el que Dave dormía. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que era difícil para el poder encontrar la bolsa que Jess le había indicado, hasta que aviso la caja donde Dave vivía. Y entonces, conto las bolsas y lo descubrió a él revisando la bolsa que el tanto quería.

-¡DEJA ESA BOLSA O JURO QUE TE MATARE!

Nick llego a donde Dave se encontraba y le arrebato la bolsa.

-¡Soy pobre hombre! Solo estoy buscando algo para comer.- respondió Dave.

-¡SOY JULIUS PEPPERWOOD, DETECTIVE DE ZOMBIES Y TU NO ME HARÁS PERDER EL HERMOSO, CÓMODO Y ABRIGADORA PRNDA QUE ESTA DENTRO DE ESTA BOLSA! ¡Y NO SE POR QUE RAZÓN DIJE ESO!"

Dave y Nick se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos durante un minuto y luego Dave se abalanzo contra el.

-¡TU NO ME QUITARAS MI ALMA, ESTA ES MI VIDA, YO RESPIRO POR ESE ABRIGO!- Grito Nick, mientras Dave y el rodaban por el piso jalando la bolsa de basura de un lado a otro.

-¿Acaso sabes lo duro que es pasar la noche sin algún tipo de protección? ¡ESTAMOS EN INVIERNO!- Dave trato de arrebatarle la bolsa mientras lo miraba con rabia.

Nick, tratando de sostener la bolsa con una sola mano, saco su cartera y de ella retiro un objeto.

-¡Aquí tienes un condón, ahora vete de aquí!- Nick se lo arrojo a la cara, lo que hizo que enfureciera mas y lo golpeara en la cara.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO TENER UNA BUENA NOCHE, YO DUERMO EN UN CARRO Y TU EN UNA CAMA DE VERDAD, TENGO PRIORIDAD, ASÍ QUE DAME LA MALDITA BOLSA!

-NI SUEÑES CON ESO, VAGABUNDO ESTÚPIDO.

Los dos siguieron peleando hasta que escucharon el sonido del camión que se encargaba de recoger la basura dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tragaron saliva.

-¿Tregua?- Dijo el vagabundo

-Solo por esta vez, Dave.

Ellos seguían en el suelo cuando un joven bajo del camión para ir por las bolsas de basura. Durante la pelea, ellos habían dejado a un lado la bolsa, y la mirada del joven fue hacia ella.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo e improvisaron.

-BUUUUUUUUUU- Pronuncio Nick Miller apareciendo enfrente del joven y agitando los brazos- Soy el fantasma de la basura y puedo hacerte cosas malas.- Nick Miller saco su lengua y la movió rápidamente de arriba abajo.

-Y yo soy su bro, amigo. – Dijo Dave, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

El joven los miro perplejo y siguió su camino hacia la basura.

-Oh, gran error. – Dijo Nick mientras los dos giraban rápidamente alrededor de él y al mismo tiempo que Dave hacia sonidos de pavorreal.

Nick abrió una bolsa y empezó a sacar basura de ella y a esparcirla al alrededor del joven

-Prueba mi basura, insolente humano- Dijo mientras arrojaba basura- ¡OH POR DIOS UN TAMPÓN! – Nick Miller nunca había tenido una cosa tan asquerosa en sus manos, y eso era mucho que decir. Queriéndose deshacer de aquel objeto rápidamente, él lo arrojo el rostro del joven y dio contra sus labios.

-¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA, HOMBRE!- dijo el con rabia- Podrían solamente haberme dicho que me largara, ¿saben por lo que he pasado hoy? Mi novia acabo conmigo, deje el colegio por ella y ahora tengo este mísero trabajo, y para terminarlo, ¡ustedes dos me lanzan un tampón a la cara! ¿Saben acaso como se siente? ¿Lo saben?

Él se dirigió a Nick y empezó a llorar en su hombro. Nick le dio unas palmaditas en la espalada, mientras que sus ojos estaban de par en par y Dave apenas podía contener su risa. Nick pensó en una forma de salir de aquella incomoda situación y salir victorioso. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en los que Pepperwood haría si estuviera en su lugar. Después de un minuto, una respuesta salió de su cerebro.

-Lo siento, amigo- Dijo Nick, apartándolo de él. Lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió a un lugar que estaba mas cerca de la bolsa.

-¿Ya viste eso, amigo?- Pronuncio mientras señalaba la luna.

-Oh, si. Es tan hermosa, me recuerda al principio de la vida, a la razón por la cual deberíamos de vi-"

-¡A MI NO ME INTERESA UN CARAJO!- Dijo Nick sonriendo mientras tomaba la bolsa y corría hacia el departamento. Se volvió a ellos mientras corría en reversa.

-¡JULIUS PEPPERWOOD, PERRAS!

Nick Miller entro al edificio y se detuvo, felicitándose a si mismo.

-Nunca has estado en mejor forma, hombre". Dijo golpeándose el pecho.

El recordó la razón por lo que había hecho todo esto y no cabía su alegría en sus interior. Un abrigo, al fin su vida tendría sentido, al fin seria libre de todo lo que le rodeaba. Aspiro hondo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "Aquí vamos". El abrió la bolsa, y tal como Jess había dicho, allí se encontraba. Nick tapo su boca para evitar gritar por lo esplendido que se veía. El color entre café claro y beige era asombroso y Nick no pudo evitar tocarlo. Suavemente, como si temiera que se fuera a romper, paso sus dedos sobre el y cada roce lo hacia sentir como si estuviera en el cielo. "Hora de rockear con el, Miller" se dijo a si mismo mientras que se disponía a sacarlo de aquella repugnante bolsa que era un lugar horrible para semejante belleza. Lo retiro de allí y lo extendió hacia el techo.

-Te he esperado toda mi vida. Pronuncio hacia el abrigo.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a usarlo, vio algo en el que lo hizo quedar perplejo.

-¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVERÍA A DAÑAR UN HERMOSO OBJETO COMO ESTE?!- Sus ojos se dirigieron al lateral del abrigo, el cual tenia un gran agujero que parecía haber sido producto de una quemadura.- ¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO A MI, POR QUEE?!.

Nick lloro mientras se acerca el abrigo a los ojos y acariciaba el lado perjudicado de este.

-Ahora estas en un mejor lugar, amigo. Pronuncio con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Pero su tristeza desapareció para dar paso a la rabia.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Jessica Day! ¡LO ARREPENTIRÁS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

* * *

Como anteriormente dije, mi humor no es el mas bueno que digamos. Aun así, espero que haya sido de su agrado y les prometo que no tardare en subir el tercer y ultimo capitulo del fic (¡ALELUYA!) Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Bueno, me despido y que tengan un buen día ;).


	3. La razón de su locura

"ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA JESS". Grito Nick mientras aporreaba la puerta sin parar.

Jess se extraño de su mala actitud, sin embargo se tranquilizo al momento debido a que Nick siempre poseía un incesante enojo por la vida.

"Hay una llave en el felpudo"- Dijo Jess sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Un sonido de alguien gritando y arrojando cosas a la pared sorprendió a Jess, por lo que mejor decidió ir a abrirle la puerta.

"¿¡Que carajos esta pasando aquí, Miller!?" Grito Jess viendo su rostro.

"¿¡POR QUE RAYOS TENEMOS UN FELPUDO!? ¡ESAS COSAS SON ATERRADORAS, JESS! ¡SON SUAVES Y ACOGEDORAS PERO TE ATRAPAN EN SUS GARRAS! ¡LLÉVATE ESA COSA DE MI APARTAMENTO, LOCA ENGAÑOSA CON OJOS HERMOSOS!" Nick la miro alterado, pegado a la pared en un intento de alejarse lo más posible del felpudo.

"Nick, ¡Esta afuera del apartamento! Además, creo que le agrega un toque acogedor."

"¡ESO NO ES NADA ACOGEDOR, JESS! ¡Y TIENE ESCRITO BIENVENIDOS CON COMIC SANS! ¿¡SABES CUAN PROFESIONAL ES ESO!? ¡INCLUSO HARLOW ES UNA MEJOR FUENTE QUE ESO!" Nick alzo los brazos. "Tal vez digas lo contrario, pero como un escritor profesional eso me ofende."

"¡TU NO ERES UN ESCRITOR PROFESIONAL, NICK! Y además, creo que las letras son lo hacen divertido al tapete, lucen tiernas y además tienen ese toque divertido que sé que a Winston le divertirá cuando lo vea y-"

"¿¡A quien rayos le podrían gustarlas comic sans, Jess?!" Ella abrió la boca para objetar, pero Nick recordó la razón por la cual debería de estar enojado. "Y no estoy aquí para discutir acerca de esa cosa, ¡Tu me hiciste pasar por cosas que ni siquiera me puedo imaginar, Jess!"

"Nick, debes de parar de ser tan dramático, tan solo ha pasado una media hora desde que te fuiste. No creo que esas "cosas inimaginables" hayan podido haber pasado tan rápido en tan corto tiempo, así que dejemos esto a un lado y déjame volver al televisor a ver a-"

"¡NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO, JESS! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me paso allá afuera? ¡Le di un condón a un vagabundo, agarre un maldito tampón con las manos y se lo arroje a alguien, pelee con el mismo vagabundo dando vueltas en el suelo para recuperar la bolsa de basura donde estaba el famoso "abrigo" y termine viéndome como un completo loco. ¿Y todo eso para que? ¡PARA ENCONTRAR UN MALDITO ABRIGO CON UNA QUEMADURA EN EL MEDIO!" Nick la señalo acusándola. "¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA, JESSICA DAY! ¡CON ABRIGOS NUNCA SE JUEGA, NUNCA! ¿Tienes algo que decir?" Nick concluyo, esperando escuchar una disculpa de la parte de ella.

"Aquel vagabundo se llama Dave y merece un poco mas de respeto de tu parte, Nick. Fue inmaduro tratar de quitarle aquella bolsa a un hombre sin hogar, has llegado muy bajo Miller" Jess hablo con sinceridad y un poco de severidad en su tono.

"DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME PASO, ¿¡ESA ES LA ÚNICA COSA DE LA CUAL TU TE PREOCUPAS!?"

"Fue lo único anormal que pude encontrar" Jess hizo un mueca y subio los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

"Tu de verdad no das ni un carajo por los demás, ¿verdad? "Oh soy Jessica Day, uso muchas piyamas, uso shorts desesperantes y muchas prendas con polka dots. Mientras que yo pueda ver una serie de televisión de lo mas ridículo no me importa absolutamente nada mas de lo que le ocurra a los demás" Eres una egoísta, Jessica." Nick volvió al final a su tono normal, pero el que la imitara realmente ofendió a Jess.

"Oh, ¿ahora yo soy la egoísta? ¿Acaso te tengo que recordarte como empezó todo esto? ¡Tu y tu maldito documental de estúpidas tortugas que no dejas de ver nunca, ni siquiera si tu única amiga te lo pide!" Jess empezaba a estar furiosa debido a los comentarios de Nick.

"¿Cómo osas llamarnos "amigos" después de aquella broma tan pesada del abrigo? ¡TU SABES CUAN IMPORTANTES SON PARA MI ESAS PRENDAS, JESS!"

"¡Yo no sabia absolutamente nada acerca de su condición! Solamente vi a su propietaria tirarlo en una bolsa de basura. ¡Te quería ayudar, Nick! ¡Y si no aceptas la verdad esta bien, pero no te atrevas a usar palabras de alto lenguaje cuando estoy mil veces segur que no sabes que significan!" Jess era totalmente sincera respecto a lo del abrigo, ella nunca le hubiera informado de aquella prenda si hubiera tenido el conocimiento de que era totalmente inservible. A decir verdad, le sorprendía que Nick hubiera usado aquella palabra, por lo general los términos mas "complicados" no iban con el.

"De hecho he tratado de mejorar mi escritura y por eso he tratado de ampliar mi vocabulario." Dijo Nick mostrando una cara de tortuga.

"¿En serio? Eso es excelente Nick." Ella le sonrio y le dio un golpecito de aprobaion en su hombro, a lo que el también sonrio.

"Ya sabes, todo sea por los futuros lectores de mi libro." Pronuncio las palabras con gran entusiasmo.

"Me parece muy bien, estas empezando a progresar en-"

"¡LO HICISTE OTRA VEZ, JESSICA! ¡DEJA DE CAMBIAR EL MALDITO TEMA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!" Grito furioso hacia ella.

" ¡Pero tu fuiste el que saco el tema Nick!" Jess lo miro confundida.

"¡DEJA DE EVITAR EL PROBLEMA, JESS! ¡DEJA A UN LADO TUS ARCOÍRIS, TU MUNDO MÁGICO EN EL QUE VIVES Y POR PRIMERA VEZ PRESTA ATENCIÓN A LA REALIDAD! ¿¡ACASO ES MUCHO LO QUE ESTOY PIDIENDO?!" Nick hablaba con severidad y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Jess que cuestionaran su personalidad y forma de ver al mundo.

"¿QUIERES QUE AFRONTE LA REALIDAD, MILLER? ENTONCES LO HARE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS." Jess se torno furiosa y Nick se sorprendió. "ME MOLESTA QUE TE APROPIES DE LAS COSAS CUANDO TODOS TENEMOS EL MISMO DERECHO QUE TU A USARLAS, ODIO ESA COSA QUE HACES CON TUS DEDOS Y TU SONRISA SOCARRONA QUE SACAS DEBIDO A LA CONFUSIÓN DE LAS PERSONAS. ESAS CARAS QUE HACES CUANDO DESAPRUEBAS A ALGO ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR HASTA EL ULTIMO BOCADO QUE HE COMIDO EN TODA MI VIDA. TU AMARGURA ME HACE SENTIR TANTO DESPRECIO POR TI PORQUE HAY TANTA TRISTEZA DENTRO DE TU SER QUE LA SACAS EN COSAS NEGATIVAS PARA TODO EL MUNDO. ODIO QUE NUNCA CONFÍES EN NADIE, NI SIQUIERA EN TUS AMIGOS. ODIO ESE AMOR QUE TIENES A UNOS ESTÚPIDOS ABRIGOS Y ESTOY HARTA DE QUE NO PODAMOS REALMENTE DEFINIR LO QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS." Jess camino hacia la televisión, tomo las conexiones y las jalo hasta que salieron de su lugar. Las sostuvo furiosamente en sus manos y las lanzo a mi pecho. "AQUÍ ESTÁN TUS MALDITAS CONEXIONES, TU MALDITO TELEVISOR Y HAZ CON EL LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA, ESTOY HARTA DE TANTAS PELEAS."

Jessica Day le dirigió una mirada de odio, concluyendo con un ruidoso azoton de puerta.

Nick se cuestiono demasiado duro sobre si todo aquello realmente había valido la pena y si no hubiera sido muchas veces mejor haber aceptado ver con ella la serie que Dave le había obsequiado.

Jess era una de las personas que mas había estado ahí para el y que habían soportado su mierda sin importar lo que pasara, y aunque debido al enojo que ésta había tenido con el, sabía que la chica lo aceptaba tal como era, con todo y su odio a la vida, o su irracional amor a los abrigos, ella lo hacia.

Sin siquiera haber pasado 10 minutos de aquel incidente, un arrepentido Nick Miller se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Jessica Day. Su mente daba de vueltas buscando las palabras correctas para disculparse con aquella chica, pero él nunca era bueno en tratar de anticipar sus palabras y hacer un dialogo correcto, así que sin pensarlo solamente llamo a la puerta y decidió dejar salir de su boca las palabras que vinieran.

Jessica Day abrió lentamente su puerta y trato de esconder su mirada, pero Nick se dio cuenta de que había estado llorado debido a que sus mejillas estaban manchadas de maquillaje negro y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

"Jess, ¿enserio estabas llorando por esto?" Dijo Nick tratando de reír para restarle importancia, sin embargo, eso no provoco ninguna gracia en ella.

"¿Qué quieres, Miller?" Dijo con una frialdad sorprendente.

Nick suspiro. "Mira Jess, te debo una grande disculpa. Siento haberme apropiado de la televisión de esa manera y haber peleado tanto contigo en este día. Siento haber perdido los estribos y haberte gritado de esa manera, pero sobretodo siento haberte hecho sentir tan mal que hice que lloraras. Sé que no fue tu intención decirme de aquel abrigo cuando tu no sabias que estaba en aquellas condiciones o haber puesto ese felpudo cuando no sabias lo mucho que los odio. Tú me has apoyado mucho últimamente y estaré siempre en deuda contigo, pero realmente me haces sentir como el peor hombre en el mundo cuando lloras así por mi causa. ¿Has notado que luces como un pequeño gatito indefenso cuando lloras? Realmente me siento mal y espero que puedas disculparme, dirty J."

Jess se mordió el labio, pero seguía mirando hacia abajo.

"Así que, que opinas; ¿tu, yo y zombies comiendo a otras personas y sangre por doquier? "

Jess levanto su cabeza y me miro sorprendida a los ojos. Vaya que si había estado llorando.

"Vamos, sargento Day, un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie, señor" Nick se llevo la mano a la frente haciendo un saludo militar y sonrió. Sabia lo idiota que se veía en ese momento, pero se alegró al ver que a Jess le causo gracia aquel gesto.

"¡De acuerdo, soldado!" Jess se irguió y levanto su cabeza a lo alto. "Pero usted hace las palomitas."

"Sera un placer, Jess" Nick sonrió bajando su mano y poniéndola en la espalda de ella para dirigirla a la sala.

"Oye, Nick…" Dijo Jess deteniéndose en el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa, Jess?" Nick se preocupo de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, o de que sus peleas se reanudaran otra vez.

"¿De verdad crees que tengo ojos hermosos?" Jess se mordió el labio y levanto y bajo las cejas sin parar. Nick se sorprendió que se acordara de eso, ya que entre tantas cosas que le había dicho, esa era la ultima que el esperaba que ella se acordara. Él se rio otra vez.

"¿Así como tu crees que yo luciría de lo mas caliente si me arreglara de vez en cuando?" No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada que decía "tu empezaste".

Jess entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios mientras sonreía.

"Touché".

Después de tres horas de estar viendo a come cerebros, a grupos de sobrevivientes tratando de aniquilarlos, de ruidos extraños de aquellas criaturas y disparos de pistola, Jess sucumbió al sueño. Y no la culpaba, ya que después de todo el caos y sus discusiones que parecían no tener fin, él también estaba bastante agotado.

La cabeza de ella descansaba en su hombro, y no se sentía tan mal tenerla así de cerca. Las manos de ella estaban juntas sobre su pecho y rozaban el brazo de Nick. A él le pareció tan vulnerable y tierna de ese modo. Sus rizos negros cubrían su rostro como si fuera una cortina, y Nick quiso apartarla de su rostro. Ella había jugado sucio hoy, y aunque él lo había provocado, desde aquel beso el había hecho lo mismo con ella, buscando desesperadamente una forma de volver a colocar sus labios sobre los de ella.

El sonrió mientras la observaba, tener a una mujer como ella a su lado le causaba una dicha inimaginable, pero se iba cuando lo atormentaba la idea persistente en su cabeza de que un hombre como Nick Miller nunca podría merecer a alguien como esa muchacha o nunca podría significar algo mas para ella.

Sintiendo una sensación de tristeza apoderándose de él, se deshizo de aquel pensamiento y se concentro en ella una vez más. Lentamente alzo su brazo para que ella cayera al costado de su pecho y estuviera más cómoda; después, dudando, coloco suavemente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la estrecho hacia él. Jess se movió un poco, tratándose de acomodar y luego se escucho otra vez su suave respiración. El acerco su mano hacia el rostro de ella y delicadamente retiro la cortina de cabellos que cubrían su rostro para colocarlos con sumo cuidado detrás de su oreja.

"No mama, no soy tan grande para ya no usar piyamas con animalitos. Lucen demasiado hermosas…" Murmuro Jess entre sueños. Nick resistió el impulso de reírse debido a lo que había dicho y la miro con alegría. "Esta chica sigue siendo la misma incluso en sus sueños" Pensó Nick con gran alegría mientras que la seguía mirando con los incesantes gruñidos de zombies provenientes de la televisión como fondo.

"Hay hombre, te has vuelto realmente loco."

Nick salto del susto, haciendo que Jess rebotara en su pecho y murmurara algo ininteligible. Miro a los lados de la oscura sala de estar y encontró frente a el a Winston, que movía su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación.

"Aporre la puerta diez veces e incluso embestí contra ella debido a que nadie parecía contestar. Deje mis llaves en la casa de Daisy y no tenia ninguna manera de entrar. Entonces vi el felpudo rosado, que deseo que no haya sido Schmidt el que lo compro, lo levante y encontré una llave con la que por fin pude entrar." Winston suspiro y se levo las manos a los bolsillos. "Te vi en el sofá y empecé a contarte lo que paso en el trabajo mientras que me dirigía al refrigerador por una cerveza. Jale una silla para sentarme, la cual hizo mucho ruido, y cuando voltee para escuchar tu opinión, vi que estaba siendo totalmente ignorado. Llame cinco veces tu nombre e incluso te lance cascaras de limón a la cabeza" Nick se paso la mano por la cabeza y descubrió que tenia tres cascaras, las cuales se quito rápidamente con su mano haciendo un gesto de asco. "Y ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan concentrado."

Su mirada se dirigió hacia Jess y luego a Nick, a quien miraba con desaprobación.

-Nick, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo malo que va a resultar esto si Schmidt se entera de ustedes dos? Realmente ni siquiera se si algo esta pasando aquí, pero puedo sentir que ustedes esconden algo que ni siquiera se atreven a decirse a si mismos. Y es su vida, claro que los apoyaríamos si empezaran a tener algo, pero, ¿y que pasa si resulta mal? El ambiente aquí va a ser demasiado incomodo y las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, y me temo que alguno de ustedes terminaría mudándose, lo cual realmente no quiero." Winston puso una mano en su frente, tratando de pensar con claridad. "Solo piénsalo, hombre. No quiero tener que despedirme de uno de los dos debido a que no tendrían la madurez necesaria para convivir normalmente el uno con el otro todos los días en el mismo departamento".

Winston miro a Nick, esperando que lo comprendiera. Y lo hizo, el sabia las consecuencias que aquello podría traer en la vida de los dos, y aquella era la razón por la que evitaba pensar en todo ese asunto. Sabia que Winston no se iría hasta que el dijera algo, así que se fue por una salida fácil.

"No tienes que preocuparte, hermano. No pienso ir más lejos de una amistad con Jess. Eso es todo." Nick hizo una mueca y luego lo miro, parecía complacido.

"De acuerdo, hombre" Winston bostezo. "Ha sido un largo día, mojo man tiene que descansar" Nick rio "Hasta mañana".

Nick vio a Winston marchar a su cuarto. Tenía razón, ya era de madrugada y deberían descansar. Él pensó en dejar a Jess ahí, para no despertarla, pero era mejor llevarla a su cama. En días como estos se agradecía haber estado haciendo algo de ejercicio últimamente, ya que Jess, por más delgada que luciera, pesaba unos cuantos kilos. Paso sus brazos debajo de ella y la levanto con tanta facilidad que se sorprendió de que pudiera aguantar ese peso. Jess siguió durmiendo pacíficamente sin importar que el la había movido de lugar, realmente si tenia el sueño pesado. Hubiera deseado que el camino hacia el cuarto de ella fuera mas largo, pero desafortunadamente no era así. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la introdujo suavemente a su cama, maldiciéndose por no haber podido tenerla un poco mas de tiempo en sus brazos.

Saco un cobertor del armario de la chica y la tapo con el. Jess instantáneamente tomo un lado del cobertor y se enredo en el, acabando acostada diagonalmente en su cama con sus pies descubiertos.

Nick se rio y un pensamiento cruzo su mente antes de cerrar la puerta al darle un ultimo vistazo.

"Si de volverse loco se trata, al menos has escogido a la chica correcta para hacerlo, Miller."

* * *

Con este capitulo doy fin al fic :3. Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y mil gracias a aquellos que leyeron la historia, que dejaron review o que siguieron este fic :3 Significo mucho para mi. ¡Nos vemos hasta otra historia ! :D


End file.
